freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
NBC
NBC (National Broadcasting Company) is a television network that originally started as a radio network back in 1926. It is most well known for it's Peacock trademark. It's living color ident comes in two different versions. One version began use from 1957 to 1962, while the other logo began use from 1962 through 1975. Logo descriptions The original 1957 ident starts as a white feather-less peacock standing on a black background. Wire framed feathers fold out of the peacock. Colours fade in and flash on the feathers, and then bloom, becoming thicker and getting tear-drop like tips on the top of them, finishing the logo. The 1962 logo fades in with a kaleidoscope of colors rotating. It wipes out to a slightly different version of the background with the peacock from before (without feathers, again). The kaleidoscope shrinks down forming not only the feathers, but the finished logo from before. There are many versions to this logo, you can find them on video-sharing websites such as Youtube. A black and white penguin was used as a substitute for the Peacock in a 1967 airing of the Beatles movie A Hard Day's Night, giving the film was in B&W. Later versions use a lower tone version of the music. Scare Factors 1957 version - Low to nightmare. The dramatic announcer and bombastic music may send chill's down one's spine. 1962 version - None for the original version. The lower toned version and the Special Program variant slide this up to nearly sadistic levels. Goodbye to all that Version - None. The normal announcer saying “The following program is brought to you in lived color” NBC Cause Along with the message Thanks For Watching Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Low to medium Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that not scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that not scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber hates Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus hates Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that don't scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that don't scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that make Spike the Dragon burp out fire out of his mouth Category:Logos that make Jibanyan go crazy and party like it's 1966 and eat Liquid Gold from WingZone and do cool stuff and play video games and stay up late and have a stakeout Category:Logos barbie loves Category:Logos that has creepy animation Category:Epic logos Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:1957 Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos Witch hurts best buys ears while using his headphones Category:Logos that make Abby sneeze